My hunger for your blood
by Clearing in the forest
Summary: Quinn is a vampire and has no problem compressing the urge for human blood..well that is until the new girl Rachel berry enters her life.
1. Chapter 1

I rested my head on the cool wooden desk in front of me, Mr shuester droning on about the same boring shit he did every other day was just background noise. The constant thumping of the ever so present head ache was just another reminder of my un-satisfied hunger. I ran my tongue along my teeth trying unsuccessfuly to soothe the aching there, see I couldn't go out hunting last night due to stupid Lima Ohio weather and the night before I had really late cheerios practise and told my self I could go one day without it, I should really stop listening to my self. I dug my nails into the plastic chair underneathe me and clenched my jaw, I really should of stayed at home today but then again having Judy constantly fussing over me would only serve to piss me off even more and i may not like the woman right now but I really wouldn't want to have to rip her throat out, sometimes I couldn't control my actions hunger is a powerful thing.

I lifted my head and turned to the window. Still raining. Sighing I lowered my head back to the desk when I caught, what can only be described as heavenly, sent in the air. Oh no. I could feel my teeth sharpening as I ran my tounge over them a second time the thumping in my head beating faster my nails digging painfully into the chair. Oh god no. I lifted my head fully just in time to catch the last of Mr shuesters words "- Rachel berry" I assume that was the name of the girl standing at the front of the class with a blinding smile and the beauty of a godess i didnt realise i was staring until she locked eyes with me and gave me an unreadable look. I ducked my head,He was speaking again but my concentration was solely on regaining my breathing and retracting the teeth I'm sure would catch attention if I opened my mouth.

in hold out, In hold out, I could feel my heart slowing down I took one last deep breath and. Oh sweet lord. That smell, now only closer filled my senses my eyes burned and I was positive that they had changed colour, my teeth were now at there full length and the headache was back and stronger than ever. I heard the chair scrape next to me and Fuck! She was sitting next to me! This could not be happening. "Are you ok?" Wow her voice was so angelic almost as nice as her sent which was so strong that i could still smell it breathing through my mouth and fuck she asked me a question. My eyes were tightly shut as was my mouth come to think about it I probably looked like a freak right now.. "Can you hear me?" And there was that voice again like music to my ears, it was all to much the sent, the voice everything I couldn't do this. I shouldered my bag and sprinted out of that class, how I got out of there with my eyes closed is beyond me.

I got into the hall and chanced a look around. Empty. so I ran, I ran out of the school past my car and just kept running. before I knew it I was in the forest I looked around the rain was gone now the only evedince it was there was the wet ground and the still dripping leaves. I took a deep breath of the cold moist air. I needed to soothe the pain, I needed to satisfy this hunger, I needed blood. My ears twitched at the sound of a near by twig snapping my head shot to the direction of the sound and my eyes locked onto my prey, just in time, that rabbit had no chance. and as drained the blood of the innocent creature in my hands the pain and hunger subsiding two words kept replaying in my mind. Rachel Berry. I was going to need a miracle to survive tomorow.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun, heightened senses wasn't as great as it sounded, and the smell of fresh hot coffee. Before I, turned. I always had a cup of coffee every morning so Judy ever so oblivious still makes it I don't tell her I don't like it because of her new faviroute past-time, fussing over me. She would just ask to many questions that no normal mother would ask over a cup of damn coffee so I silently accept and tip it away when she leaves the room. I don't have the need to eat or drink regular things and I don't have cravings, apart from blood and well the newly formed craving of one Rachel Berry. Just thinking of the name makes my teeth ache and a feeling of anxiety grow in the pit of my stomach. I shake the thought from my mind and climb out of bed.

I stretch my arms behind me and pop my shoulders before jumping into the shower. After showering I put on my Cheerios uniform and tie my hair up into the infamous high pony then apply concealer to the bags under my eyes. Making my way down the stairs I try, like every other morning, to sneak past judy and get out without seeing her But as fate would have it, like every other morning I fail. " Oh Quinne!" I scowl at the nickname "I didn't hear you get up, I made you your cup of coffee it's on the table." she says with an over enthusiastic tone and a smile that's just a bit to big to be genuine. I sigh and mumble a 'thanks' before making my way into the kitchen I hear her follow me And make her self comfortable at the opposite side of the table I internally growl, great now I'm going to have to sit and listen to her sad attempt at conversation and have to actually drink the Damn Coffee. I think I'm starting to form a strong dislike towards the hot drink. " So how was your first day back at school?" She says as if she actually is interested the smile still present " fine" I sigh still glaring at the coffee. She attempts a few more questions before giving up and talking about new 'church gossip' to fill the awkward silence. I zone out thinking about how it use to be before she started to over compensate for divorcing Russell as if it affected me , I think I preferred her when she didn't give two fucks about me as long as my precious reputation wasn't tainted. She was still in mid conversation when I stood up and told her I had to go before rushing out the door. I don't think I could handle another second in there with her it was Torcher. I was half way down the path when the door opened along with the sound of rushed footsteps, "Don't forget your coffee Quinnie!" I snatched the cup about of her hands with a glare and stormed to my car. Damn Coffee.

* * *

I opened my locker throwing my books in, I had managed to get through the first two periods without seeing her or smelling that delicious sent, I was starting to think she wasn't real. I don't know wether that thought made me feel good or bad, how could someone have such an impact on me when we hadn't even had an actual conversation. If I concentrated hard enough I could still smell her, wow it worked my breathing increased I could feel the start of my fangs pierce my gums. "Hello" there it is that soft angelic voice, i really didn't think I had this much of a vivid imagination. " I- i just wanted to check you were ok, yesterday you ran out of class I-" wait what. I opened my eyes. Oh, well fuck. There she was, fly imagination defiantly wasn't this good. My gums twitched at the sight, so much soft skin, never ending I just wanted to sink my teeth into that tanned flesh, those full pouty lips so kissable and were moving? Oh shit,she was still talking. I zoned back in "-so can I?" Fuck what was the question. Dammit I really need to stop zoning out. Shit just say something, anything! Silence. She looked up at me waiting for an answer. Oh. my. god. at least just nod before she leaves. Do something. She gave me that blinding smile that is now one of my favitroute sights and wait I was nodding yes! Thank fuck for that, and wait..no what did I agree to. "you coming?" yes. I would go anywhere with this girl. I just nodded and proceeded to follow her.

We walked down the hallways in comfortable silence and I could not have been more relived I hunted yesterday, the smell was intoxicating. If this had happened yesterday I don't think I could off controlled my self. I took another glance at the beauty that was Rachel Berry, ok I was positive I wouldn't have been able to control myself.

"so what's your name? I didn't get to ask yesterday, speaking of yesterday are you ok?" which question do I answer first, should it be the first one no both ye just answer both, actually answering any at this moment would be fine. Speak Quinn. words are good. Even nodding would be fine again. Just do something!

"Erm, can you talk?" she said laughing lightly. That laugh was my new favorite sound followed closely by her voice. Shit stop getting distracted answer her!

" Ye, sorry." Finally words! " and yes I'm ok thank you, and it's Quinn" speaking without making a fool of yourself Goal achived. Now just keep it up, your doing great.

" That's a beautiful name, Quinn" she smiled. " So are you coming?"

I realised we were outside Spanish class i don't even remember most of the walk here,I nodded.

" Thank you for letting me walk to class with you Quinn, I haven't had the chance to make friends yet." She said as we sat down at our table, I loved how my name sounded coming out of her mouth.

"No problem." Well done.

Mr. Shuester entered at that moment the door clicking shut behind him. The click seeming to echo loudly. Trapped. in a confined space with my new and oh so strong craving less than a ruler length away from me. I prayed silently to a god that I don't nessecerially believe in to give me strength. Then in turned to look at Rachel she caught my eye and gave me a small but genuine smile. Mabey it wouldn't be so bad...


End file.
